


Only On Sundays

by ClarasTeaCup



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarasTeaCup/pseuds/ClarasTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day of the week I travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS, exploring strange planets and saving lives, but Sundays are different. On Sundays we spend time at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only On Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you beautiful people,  
> This is a repost of a story I had already published on FanFictionNet, but I worked it over and edited some stuff.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr, it's "jennacolaman"
> 
> Hope you enjoy some fluff ;)

Every day of the week I travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS, exploring strange planets and saving lives, but Sundays are different. On Sundays we spend time at home.

My home for that matters, the Maitland house.

I like travelling with the Doctor, I really do, but sometimes I really miss the kids. Even after taking them with us to Hedwigs World. This world that I now lived in was to dangerous for them, so the Doctor and I agreed we'd spend one day a week with the kids at home.

I was grateful for the Doctor to stay with us for the day. Angie and Artie love having him around, he would often play with them like he was their age.  
It made me wonder if he really was that old like he said he is.

By now our Sundays became quit a routine, we would land the TARDIS in front of the house in the morning's so that I could have breakfast ready by the time the kids were awake, while the Doctor would set the table, which resulted in multiple broken plates by now.

Around 9:30am I would go and wake the kids, they would sit down at the table in their pyjamas and ask us all kind of questions about our adventures.  
Mr Maitland never joined us, but he would always leave the house at 9am to meet his friends at the golf club.

It felt good sharing all those stories with someone, even if it was just the kids. All those crazy adventures we had needed to be told every now and then and with no one knowing about my double life but the Maitland kids, they would do just fine.

The Doctor, Angie and Artie would do the dishes while I vanish upstairs to put my cloths of the past week into the laundry and to take a quick shower.  
Back downstairs I'd usually find the three in front of the telly watching Children Cartoons. Without even noticing me, I would sit down next to the Doctor on the love seat, leaning my head on his shoulder for comfort.

In the next couple of hours Artie and Angie would disappear inside their rooms to get dressed and eventually do their homework. The Doctor and I spend that time discussing the things that wasn't meant for the children's ears, like lost lives and fights.

The Afternoon came too quick. I'd get up and make tea, while the Doctor went off to collect the Kids.  
We'd spent the hours playing boardgames or the Wii, which the Doctor couldn't get enough off.

In the early evening the Doctor would get up and vanish inside the kitchen for two hours and cook, you wouldn't believe it, the best dinner one could possibly taste. When I first found out the Doctor could cook so well, I was absolutely baffled. I remember it was the second or third time we would spend the Sunday with the family and I was struggling to get the soufflé right, when the Doctor just fixed a meal like it was nothing.

Since then the Doctor took over the kitchen on Sunday evenings. I was only allowed inside to bake soufflés for dessert now.

After dinner the Doctor and I would quickly do the dishes and wait for Mr Maitland to come home, so we could continue travelling. Mr Maitland once asked me where we would go, I completely blanked, but thankfully Angie saved me by saying I would stay with my boyfriend.

If it wasn't for the boyfriend part I could have kissed her. After this lucky saving I had agreed with Mr Maitland I would have a couple days off in the week so I could spend time with 'my boyfriend'.

But this Sunday was different, while sitting at breakfast, sipping on my cup of tea and reading the newspaper, the house phone rang. Before I could even react the Doctor was already answering.

"Maitland home, the Doctor speaking." he chirped happily.

I rolled my eyes, I wish he would simply answere it with 'John Smith' like he usually did when he introduced himself to someone I knew.

The caller answered him, something I couldn't understand but the Doctor grinned and pointed at me and than back at the speaker, I am sure he wanted to signal me something, but I didn't get it.

He grimaced when he saw my confused look, he placed the phone against is chest and whispered: "Your Dad."

My eyes widened. I wildly shook my head and mouthed him "no" a dozen times while I got out of my seat to grab the phone from him.  
He didn't look very happy about it, but I couldn't care less in this very moment. I really didn't need any funny questions from my dad as well.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I quickly said inside the speaker.

"Oh hey darling, I was just talking to your boyfriend."

I groaned slightly, again that term.

"Yeah I know" I winced "Was there a reason you called?"

"Actually yes, I am in the city for a meeting this week, I thought I could come by later so we could catch up?"

"uhm, of course yes. Just let me send my 'boyfriend' home first" I replied, I tried my best, but I couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice.

The Doctor was defiantly not my boyfriend, I don't even know who came up with this crazy idea. Of course he was handsome, funny, mad and I might happen to be a teeny tiny bit attracted to him, but I knew even if the Doctor would return my feelings he would never act on it.

"No, I would like to meet the young fellow who stole your heart. Its my duty as father to make sure he is the right guy for my only daughter."

I had to laugh, of course I wouldn't be able to get away with sending the Doctor away. Amused I turned to face the Doctor, who just shoved a big piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Alright, alright, I won't send him away. But please be nice, ok?"

"Of course, I'm always nice. Do you need me to bring a cake?"

"Nah, It's fine, I might be able to find someone who is willing to bake cookies with me."

"I see you later then"

"Love you"

"you too, bye"

I put the phone back on the kitchen counter.  
"Did you say bake cookies?" Artie asked me as I sat back down to finish my toast.

I nodded, "Yea, I thought of chocolate cookies, you wanna help me make them?"

Artie nodded quickly, I looked curiously at the Doctor who sat opposite me.

"Of course I'll help too. I can't wait to meet your dad. He seems to be great,"

"Good then, Angie you want to help too?" I asked the young girl who didn't even look up once the whole breakfast.

"Not really, Can I go to Ninas for the day?"

I sighed quietly, "But it is our traditional Sunday, you really want to leave?"

"Yeah pretty sure, and your dad is coming after all, so it's not our Sunday."

I'd be lying if I say I wasn't disappointed, I liked spending time with Angie, but she was a difficult person to get to know.

The Doctor, Artie and I spent the rest morning to bake the cookies, I was regretting the decision to let the Doctor help me, most of the flour either landed on the floor or on the counter. Artie was delighted by the mess the Doctor was making.

"Seriously Doctor, could you try to keep the flour inside the bowl." I hissed and shoved him playfully.

The Doctor took a hand full of flour, turned to me and blew it into my face. I gasped loudly, took a hand of flour as well and poured it over the Doctors head

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that Clara Oswald, you really don't want to mess with a time lord."

"You started it!" I argued, but the Doctor just grinned at me and then attacked me with the whole flour that was left inside the bag.  
By the time the flour dust hit my face I couldn't keep a straight face any more and started laughing hysterically.

"Really Doctor? was that really necessary?" I tried to sound serious and angry, but I failed miserably.

"As much as I'd love to continue this food fight, but we really should get these cookies done." He said innocently. Could have fooled me.  
I agreed though, we hadn't that much time left.

"Go on take a shower Doctor, I'll clean up the mess you made."

I sighed, it would take a while to get the white dust off the kitchen floor.

"No way, you go clean up first while Artie and I get rid of this mess, right Artie?" The Doctor asked the boy who was still leaning against the kitchen counter watching us amused. Artie nodded in response.

"Alright then boys, don't do anything stupid and please do not burn down the kitchen." Before they could respond I was out of the door.

The afternoon came quickly, the cookies, despite the lack of flour turned out to be delicious. The Doctor, once again, set the table while I was making tea, the perfect teamwork you could say.  
The doorbell rang and my dad was standing outside, the Doctor was already pacing down the living room when it rang, but I thankfully could keep him from opening the door himself.

"Hey Dad!" I said hugging my dad tight.  
  
I was really glad to see my dad. Since I took the job at the Maitlands I haven't seen him a lot. Usually I had the weekends to drive up to Lancashire but now that I've been travelling with the Doctor I had even less time to visit him. Also all those dangerous situation the Doctor would put us in, made you realise how precious your loved ones are. How easily you could loose them.

"Hey, I missed you sweetheart." he responded.

I let him go and guided him to the living room where The Doctor and Artie were now sitting comfortably on the armchairs, or well, the love seat, leaving me to sit with the Doctor once again.

The Doctor quickly raised to rise feet and greeted my dad with a form handshake.

"I'm John Smith, you're Dave right?"  
"Yes. John Smith you say? That's a pretty common name isn't it?"

"Oh yes, you couldn't imagine how many people think I've made it up."

They immediately started chatting. I was glad they got along so well so fast. The Doctor was after all one of the most important people in my life. 

I sat down next to the Doctor, I didn't had a clue why, but suddenly I felt very awkward sitting so close next to him with my dad in the room.  
I was hyper aware of the warmth of his body next to mine.

"So John, you're Clara's boyfriend then? I hope you're treating her right?"

I rolled my eyes, he promised to go easy on him.

"Of course Sir, in fact we've been travelling a bit together. I know it's been her dream since she was a little girl to see the mysteries of the universe."

Nicely put Doctor, I thought grinning to myself.

"Yes she did, I am glad she met someone who is able to offer her this lifestyle."  
I blushed, "Dad, I would have gone travelling sooner or later, with or without him."

"But you are glad to decided to travel with me instead, right?" the Doctor asked me, smiling widely at me while he took my hand subconsciously.   
I wanted to slip my hand out of his, but I knew it would look suspicious. I knew we were already pretending to be dating, but the forced hand holding was just terribly awkward.

I knew that the Doctor could feel my stiffness, I could see it in the look he was giving me that he was worried.  
A little unsure smile spread over my lips. My feelings for him were all over the place, since I jumped into the Doctors time stream to save him.  
I had seen all of his faces, been there with him since the beginning of his journey, through the good and through the bad times. A million times I saved him. Of course our relationship would shift and change into something new after what I had seen.

My head started to ache, thinking about all of my echo lives. I usually avoided thinking about them too much, keeping them safe, shut behind a closed door in my memories, but every now and then I slipped up and it all poured out.

After the events on Tranzelore, the Doctor and I were closer than ever, we now completely trusted each other. I knew all of his secrets and he knew mine.  
It was like we needed each other now, like we wouldn't be able to stay away from the other.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" my dad asked me as he noticed my flinching face.  
"Headache." I managed to grit through my teeth. I felt the pressure on my hand tightened. The Doctor knew exactly what was happening at this moment.

"You should lie down for a bit, get some rest." The Doctor said softly, stroking my arm with his free hand. I nodded.

"Is that okay with you dad? I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." My dad just smiled and told me not to worry, that he would stay with my boyfriend and keep him company until I felt better.

"Come on then, I'll help you get upstairs." The Doctor whispered and pulled me to my feet. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"I'm fine, really. I just need a few minutes." My legs were shaky, on my own I probably wouldn't have made it upstairs safely. This hadn't been the first time I slipped , but the headache had never been so unbearable painful before.

"Why is the pain so intense this time? I feel like my head is about to explode" I tell him, I try to keep my voice as casual as possible, because at times like this the words of Professor River Song come to my mind. Never let him see the damage.

"Its the TARDIS, you've only had the headaches while we were inside the TARDIS, she can absorb the intensity." The Doctor said in a strained voice.  
He helped me on my bed and tucked me in. He lingered at my side for a while, sitting at the end of the bed telling me a goodnight story about a madman stealing a broken TARDIS because a silly girl told him too.

If I hadn't been half asleep by the time I would have kicked him and told him that I didn't had to save him, so he better appreciated it. For a few moments there was a silence, then I heard the Doctor get up, he pressed his lips softly against my forehead and whispered something so quietly I couldn't make it out and I sunk into the welcoming oblivion.

* * *

 

When I awoke from my slumber my room was dark, I listened for a minute but nothing, the house was a dead silence.  
Then the worry took over me: how long was I asleep? Where were the kids? And the Doctor? My dad?

I turned on the lamp on my night stand to check the clock, there was a yellow post-it note hanging from my lamp:

 _Took the kids and your dad inside the TARDIS. Hope you don't mind, if you do, I'm sorry._  
_I left you Jammy Dodgers beside your pillow. I just wanted you to have a nice and long nap._  
_\- The Doctor_

I froze. My dad, inside the TARDIS, inside a spaceship.  
Well, great, I couldn't wait to have that conversation. My boyfriend the alien. Thanks a lot.

Quickly I jumped out of the bed and sprinted downstairs. Like usual the TARDIS was parked behind the garden shed, hiding from curious neighbours.

"Doctor!" I yelled as I stepped inside the time machine that somehow became my friend after all, but inside, the control room was deserted.  
"Doctor! Come on, it's not funny."

My instinct was just about to tell me to go looking for them, as the Doctor appeared.  
"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here? You were meant to be asleep!"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.  
"Well, as you can see I am not. Please just tell me that you didn't get my dad, or the kids for that matter, in any danger."

The Doctor looked at me bewildered. His featured darkened.  
"I would never, I swear it to you, never bring your family into danger Clara, I would never do that to you."

I nodded, I could see that my mistrust hurt him.  
"I'm sorry. I was just worried. I trust you that you would never do that. But why bring them here? and where exactly are they?"

A small smile played around his lips, as he signed me to follow him. He paused in front of a room that I had never seen before.  
"Angie & Artie" was written on it in a neat handwriting.

I turned sideways to ask the Doctor what it meant, before I could open my mouth he already answered  
"Guest room, whenever they want to stay with us they can, 'cause now they have their own room."

"Oh, good thinking, but we are totally not repeating the whole Cyberman thing, right?" I asked him, half serious, half joking.

"What? of course not! That was just a tiny complication."

"Sure thing Mister, but seriously, why did you bring them here? And please don't tell me it was because they were too noisy, they are kids. Kids are noisy, it's a law or something."

"Well, we had a minor problem. Got a call from King Georgie, don't tell him that I still call him that, old habits die hard they say, right? Anyway, he needed my help in a minor vampire-alien problem in the future..."

"Doctor!" I interrupted him. "Please tell me that my dad went home and is not somewhere inside the TARDIS or lost in the future." I felt my headache return.

"Oh shush! What was I supposed to do? I was being polite, so I invited them. Angie and Artie were really excited to come along and yes, your dad is fine too.  
I brought him home afterwards. The three of them were perfectly save inside the TARDIS, watching the whole thing from the control room monitors.  
Dave was a little shaken up after seeing the Vampire, but after a good nights sleep and he'll be okay. Believe me."

Guess the cat was out of the bag now. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes to calm down.  
It wouldn't do any good to lose my temper now, what's done is done and thankfully no one got hurt.

The Doctor, noticing my silent treatment, apologized immediately and pulled me in a comforting hug. I was still mad at him, but I could never resist his hugs, they always made my feel safe and protected.

"Do you want to make sure your dad is fine yourself?" he muttered softly into my hair. I shook my head slightly "No, not now. Tomorrow. I've had enough drama for today. I just want to take a long warm bath and maybe watch some stars afterwards, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure, you're the boss."

"Exactly" I smiled against his chest.

The bath was incredible relaxing. If I ever stopped travelling with the Doctor I would defiantly miss this bathtub.

A water temperature that always stayed the same and that smelled like a wild flower field. I would never want to trade this for anything, to be honest.  
Especially when the Doctor was trying to make up for his mistake and placed two dozen of candles in the room while you are getting towels and cloths.

I met the time lord in the console room after my bath, he didn't notice my entering, he was too busy tipping something into the console.

For a few minutes I stood in the door simply watching him work, it always fascinated me how adoring he looked at the machine of his, as if it was a real person, maybe to him it really was.  
From time to time it made me jealous how he would look so genuinely happy whenever the TARDIS did something exciting and new.

It was foolish of me to think like that the TARDIS had been his only constant friend over the years, but at times like this I wish the Doctor would remember that I was always right there with him, maybe not always visible but always there, always saving his life.

The Doctor turned around and noticed me watching him.  
"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in." He was back in his cheery mood.  
I swallowed the knot in my throat and blinked away the tears and smiled back at him and nodded  
"Well, not everyone can be as loud as you usually are, Doctor."

He didn't return my teasing instead he signed me to come closer, and pointed at the monitor infront of him.

"You know what that is?" he asked me.

"Just a wild guess here, stars?" I grinned looking at him.

His head was turned to me, his face so close to mine, feeling his hot breath on my skin.  
He shook his head barely visible, his lips formed an amused smile.

"You're impossible, for all the right reasons", he whispered.

My grin faded, anxious what would happen next. Then his lips were on mine. He kissed me gently, taking his time, allowing me to break the kiss if I wanted, but I wanted everything but that so I deepened the kiss.

His arms steadying my back, his fingers drawing circles at the hem of my shirt. My heart began to race, as the attraction became desire and desire became lust.  
My hands grabbing his hair, pulling the time lords face back to my lips every time his wandered to my neck.  
My body caught between him and the console, his skin pressed against me felt wonderful. I was overwhelmed, the heat, the passion and the shortage of breath made my head spin and break the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I, I can't breath." I managed to get out before escaping out of the Doctors arms, leaving him just as breathless and overwhelmed as me.  
A few deep breaths cleared my mind and I realized what I had been doing.

From the corner of my eye I saw him starring at me, still trying to get his breathing under control.  
"Don't apologize" he said finally, "It was a mistake, I shouldn't have let it happen, just forget it, alright?"

Now, that hurt. I knew it was foolish of me to think that anything would happen between us.  
I was just a girl to him, a mystery that he once wanted solve but now that he knew who I am, who was I to him? Nothing.  
My feelings for him clouded my judgement. I was not special like River Song, I was stupid to think that maybe he could learn to love me like he loved her.

"You are right, maybe it was a mistake, but just so you know, I don't regret it." I said, turning around to face him.  
Suddenly I was starting to get angry at the alien in front of me.

"Maybe I was stupid to think that something would happen, because it's clear you still love Professor Song. It's okay, it really is, you can't stop feeling and it does take time to grief someone you love, but please stop leading me on. Can you do that for me, please?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but I kept on talking, needing to get this out of my system for once and for all.

"Because in the past weeks, I felt like we finally connected, that we shared a bond. Maybe I just imagined it, because I have seen every one of you, I know you better than I know myself. So yeah, I developed a crush or something, and hell, you always gave me those looks and treated me like something more, so I couldn't help but hope that you might like me more than just a friend. So, that's the truth and if you can't handle being around me now, I understand that too, just bring me and the kids home so I can try to get over this whole thing and try to have a normal life."

Tears of rage blurred my sight. The Doctor remained silent for several moments, just starring at me, which just made me feel worse.

"You will never have a normal live again, Clara." The Doctor said sadly, looking down to his feet.  
"There is no point of return. You will always have these memories, you will always see the world with different eyes."

"Maybe I will, but every adventure has to end, right?" I replied bitter.

He nodded and sighed. "I would never kick you out, if that makes you feel better. I am sick of being lonely and if it hadn't been for you I'd probably still hide in Victorian London on a cloud. So no, I don't want you to leave."

I sighed, reliefed he didn't want me to leave. I was not quite sure if I could have gone back to my old life just yet. My adventure with him had just started.

"Alright, I will stay. Just please don't play with me any more. Can we please go to see some stars now? I could use a distraction"

My voice was on the edge of breaking.

The Doctor answered with a quiet "Of Course" and turned to the console and pressed a few bottoms.

We landed quietly, without any complications, which almost never happens.

"Where are we?" I asked slowly opening the TARDIS doors.

"Milky way. If you want you can sit down, I'll make us some tea."

I nodded, starring at the sight in front of me in awe. I let my legs hang outside the ship, leaning my head against the wood of the blue box.  
I didn't know how much time passed until the Doctor approached with a cup of steaming tea.

"Here you go, it's your favourite one."

"Thanks" I smiled and took the cup from him and moved a bit to my left so the Doctor could sit down beside me.

The silence between us was surprisingly comfortable and I dared to rest my head on his shoulder instead of the hard wood.  
The Doctor didn't flinch, instead he put his left arm around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine.

"Your chin could seriously hurt people", I giggled after some time and I could feel him laughing soundlessly beside me.

"I am sorry about earlier," he said suddenly and I cursed him internally for bringing it back up, destroying our peaceful star gazing,  
"You were right. I did treat you differently, because there is something more then friendship between us."

I sucked in a big breath and turned my head sideways. He smiled at me, taking my free hand in his.

"But you are also right about me not being ready to jump into a new relationship just yet. I am not good with sorting out my feelings, but when you bluntly got it all out there in the open I realized that you mean a lot more to me than I'm willing to admit. So maybe if you are willing to wait a little while more we can tackle this new adventure together? What do you think?"

I grinned at him and nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. Do you think it would be to early to try this kissing thing again?"

"It's never too early to try that kissing thing again."


End file.
